


What do you want me to do?

by KeiAniki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiAniki/pseuds/KeiAniki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's done with being the one getting hurt. Some blood play and bdsm. Bottom Hideyoshi holla</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want me to do?

“You ready?” his friend asked, putting both hands on Kaneki’s shoulders. It didn’t feel right to call him a lover- of course they loved each other, but it was more like a strong bond; the kind you could only have with someone you grew up with. Best friends with something more.

“…Yeah.” The half ghoul was nervous, but he didn’t know why. Hide already knew everything about him. Knew he was a ghoul, the things he’d been doing, and recently he’d even found out about the darker things that turned him on.

It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d done this, but each time Kaneki was anxious. Hide was just so… untainted. Hide was good. He was afraid of corrupting him- staining him with his… inclinations.

“Hey, Kaneki,” Hide held Kaneki’s face in both his hands, giving him a smile that could banish even his darkest shadows, “I’ll be fine! I trust you.”

That smile was all he needed to know that things would be okay. 

“Okay, yeah. Let’s get started.” 

Hide smiled at that, and leaned in to kiss his friend but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

“No. You can’t kiss me yet.” Kaneki said in an even tone, running his hand down to the hem of his friend’s shirt.

Kaneki dragged his black nails along Hide’s firm, lightly suntanned stomach under his shirt. He moved his other hand down too, using them both to pull up his friend’s shirt. Halfway up, Hide tried to sneak a kiss again- he was met with a hard slap to the face and the ripping of his shirt.

Kaneki felt his eye turn black and his blood rush south as the pieces of Hide’s shirt fell to the ground. He was already getting hard. Hideyoshi saw the look on his best friend’s face and new he was already deep into it.

Hide began moving a hand up to his reddening cheek- but before he could get that far Kaneki’s kagune were already out, spinning him around and roughly pulling his arms behind his back as he was held tight against the ghoul’s body. The white haired boy walked him forward until Hide was pinned hard against a wall.

Kaneki grasped a handful of blonde hair and yanked his friend’s head back, exposing his throat. He slowly licked a stripe up the side of Hide’s bare neck, stopping at his ear to bite down.

“agh! H-hey…” Hide whimpered, biting his lip as he felt warm blood trickle down his neck to mix with Kaneki’s saliva.

Kaneki licked at the blood from the bite he’d made and tighten the grip his kagune had on the weaker boy’s arms. With a predatory smile he whispered in his friend’s ear.

“I said, no.” 

Kaneki could feel Hide squirming against the wall and his growing erection while he pressed against him, suddenly all too aware of the restraint of his jeans. He let go of his hair to undo his pants with one hand while sinking his teeth into Hide’s shoulder, using the other hand to reach around and scrape his nails along the boy’s chest, leaving dripping red stripes across his skin.

Hide let a moan slip from his throat as he unconsciously arched his back, pressing himself further against Kaneki.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Kaneki whispered in his ear, punctuating his words with a light thrust against him. “This is what you’re moaning for, right?”

Hide just moaned in response, arching his back again. Kaneki reached up and lightly wrapped a hand around his throat.

“Answer me, Hide.” He nearly growled.

Kaneki was met with a small, quick nod.

“Good boy” he purred, turning Hide’s head and biting his lower lip.

He let go of his hair and stepped back, releasing his kagune’s grip on his friend’s arms before turning him around and shoving him to the floor. 

Hide’s hands reached out for Kaneki’s hips to brace himself as he fell, but the half ghoul once again used his kagune to restrain the blonde’s arms, this time holding his wrists together above his head. 

“Kaneki, please…” Hide squirmed in his binds, looking up at Kaneki. He just wanted to be touched already.

“shhh” Kaneki shushed him, crouching down to his level- still holding the boy’s arms above his head with his Kagune. He ran his fingers along the fresh scratches on Hide’s chest, smearing the sticky blood as he did. Kaneki traced his fingertips over his collarbone, admiring the dark stripes they left behind. He brought his blood-smeared hand to Hide’s throat and held him still while he bite into the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder. The salty taste of his friend’s body filled his mouth. 

“Ah! K- Kaneki…” Hide choked out, his voice mangled and hoarse. Kaneki released his grip on Hide’s throat and forced his blood-wet fingers into his friend’s open mouth as he gasped for fresh air. 

He pulled away from his shoulder, “didn’t I say” He shoved his fingers deeper down his throat, causing him to gag “to be quiet?”

Hide couldn’t speak- not that Kaneki would have wanted him to- so he just nodded frantically, the tears resting in the corners of his eyes spilling over a bit.

“There’s a good boy.” Kaneki smiled with a bit of blood dripping from his mouth. He licked the tears that had fallen on Hide’s cheeks, smearing crimson across his face with his tongue before standing up- Hide gasped and choked again as he pulled his bloody fingers from his mouth. When Hide noticed Kaneki’s hard length in front of him his pupils dilated and his mouth began to water.

“You know what to do, right?” The white haired boy stepped forward. He was so close now that his dick touched his friend’s stained cheek. Hide turned his head and began softly licking Kaneki’s cock, cleaning it of his blood. He’d grown to love the taste of the two things together; this was just because of Kaneki. Hide doubted he’d enjoy the taste of his blood in any other circumstance.

“Hey,” Kaneki used a finger to tilt the blonde’s head up to face him, “Look at me while you do that.”

Hide closed his eyes and moaned before glancing up. He slowly tongued at Kaneki’s cock while looking up into mismatched eyes. 

Kaneki pet his hair “Good. Now take it in your mouth.”

Hide complied with wrapping his lips around the head of Kaneki’s dick, breaking eye contact to concentrate. Kaneki stopped petting his friend’s hair and pulled hard, yanking Hideyoshi’s head back uncomfortably.

“Mmm!” He let out a muffled cry of surprise and struggled for a moment to free his wrists from Kaneki’s kagune grip.

“I told you to look at me,” Kaneki’s tone was even, but draped in something dark- He grabbed his friend’s head in both hands and forcefully pulled it forward until he was completely buried in his throat, “So look at me.”

Hideyoshi did as he was told. His eyes were wide and watering as he struggled to breath, whimpering around Kaneki’s dick. He looked helpless, completely at his mercy, and Kaneki felt powerful. He’d always been the one getting hurt to spare the feelings of others- it was his turn now.

He began to fuck Hide’s throat. He reveled in the wet choking sounds and moans coming from his friend as he did. Kaneki let go with one of his hands, the other more than enough to keep the weaker boy in place, and brought his thumb to Hide’s mouth. He pushed his thumb in alongside his dick, stretching his friend’s mouth. Hide had drool dripping down his chin and his watery brown eyes were staring up at Kaneki with tears spilling down the sides of his face leaving clean streaks through the blood on his cheeks. Kaneki absolutely loved making him a mess like this. He couldn’t wait anymore.

Kaneki released the grip his kagune had on his friend’s wrists and pulled out of his mouth. Hide collapsed to the floor coughing and gripping his throat, but Kaneki could see through his shorts that he liked it. He liked it a lot.

He tapped his foot on his friend’s chest, getting him to sit up.

“Hide, you’re kind of gross, aren’t you.” Kaneki rubbed his friend’s hard length through his shorts with his sock covered foot, “You like it when I restrain you?” 

He pulled Hide’s hands behind his back, holding them in place again with one of his kagune. Sure, he could use rope or handcuffs, but this way he could feel Hide struggling. He liked how it made him feel in control. He pressed down harder with his foot.

“Ah! Kaneki, I-“ Hide was cut off when another kagune shoved itself into his mouth. He just moaned around it, instinctively moving his tongue along it inside his mouth, knowing that Kaneki could feel it. Kaneki tried his best to remain cool; Hide was just so hot like this, defenseless and moaning.

“You like it when I fuck your mouth?” He moved the Kagune in and out of the blonde’s wet mouth like he had done earlier with his dick, “You like struggling to breathe?” Another Kagune snaked it’s way up and around Hide’s neck, just enough to make breathing difficult.

“Mmmn!” Hide could only make muffled noises as he squirmed.

Kaneki removed his foot from his friend’s crotch long enough to get rid of his shorts. He kept the defenseless boy’s underwear on, noticing there was already a wet spot beginning to form from the precome he was leaking.

He stood up and lightly pressed his foot on the blonde’s erection again, “You like being helpless? Look how wet you’ve gotten already- you’re making a mess.” Hide looked up at him, his face was covered in blood, drool and tears. He looked so desperate. Kaneki loved it. Loved that he could make him this way.

“You really are a masochist, aren’t you, Hide?” Kaneki felt His friend’s erection grow harder under his foot, so he started rubbing it up and down with more force.

“K- nn! Mmn!” He could tell Hide was trying to say his name, pity his mouth was full.

Kaneki crouched down and replaced his foot with his hand, rubbing Hide through his underwear- feeling him lightly buck his hips in response to the change. Kaneki leaned forward and licked a trail up his friend’s abdomen to his chest, leaving bloody bites along the way.

“Getting so turned on-“

He bit below his collarbone.

“From something like this-“

Licked and sucked on his neck.

“Isn’t it-“

He leaned closer to whisper in his ear

“disgusting?”

“Mmm! Mmf!!” Hide moaned desperately around the kagune in his mouth and struggled to move his hips as he came. Kaneki lightly bit Hide’s earlobe and ran his hands through the sticky mess that was seeping through the cloth of his underwear. 

“Wow,” Kaneki withdrew his kagune, letting Hide gasp for breathe and rub his throat, “You came from just that, huh?” Kaneki brought his sticky fingers to hide’s swollen lips, tracing them gently.

Hide turned to face Kaneki- his eyes were still dark and needy. He lightly grabbed Kaneki’s hand in both of his and parted his lips. He let his friend’s fingers enter his mouth as he sucked on them.

“So you’re really okay with this kind of thing…” Kaneki wiped the saliva from Hide’s chin with his other hand. To think that his best friend, the human equivalent of sunshine, would put up with these kinds of things- all for Kaneki’s sake.

Hide stopped sucking on Kaneki’s fingers, “Kaneki, Please…”

“Huh?” Kaneki was lost in thought, but snapped back.

“You’re still hard. Would you…” Hide’s eyes looked down at Kaneki’s still hard erection.

Oh, right. He hadn’t come yet. He was so lost in playing with Hide that he hadn’t noticed.

Kaneki smiled, coming back to the situation, “You want me to fuck you, is that it?”

Hide just bit his lip as he blushed and nodded.

Kaneki quickly pulled off Hideyoshi’s dirtied underwear and removed his own clothes. He put a foot on Hide’s bloodied chest and pushed him down onto his back. He then crouched back down beside his friend and used the fingers that had been in Hide’s mouth to start stretching him open.

“Wait-“ Hide said hoarsely. Kaneki stopped. “You don’t need to…”

oh.

“You want it to hurt a little?” Kaneki removed his fingers “Hide?”

Hide just blushed more and looked away.

“Of course you would…” Kaneki smiled.

He got on his knees and forcibly pulled Hide’s hips up to meet his. At least he’d had time to get Hide’s opening a little wet. He still wanted him to enjoy it.

Kaneki (with some effort) pushed his dick into Hide in one fluid motion, completely burying himself inside him.

“Ack- Nnngh...” Hide groaned and bit his lip, his flushed face twisted in pain. It obviously hurt, but his dick wasn’t completely soft anymore either.

“Hide, do you want me to fuck you?” Kaneki teased him, lightly thrusting his hips once. Only once.

Hide tried to push back and get him to thrust more, but Kaneki’s grip on his hips kept him in place.

“Hey, Hide?” He smiled innocently while teasing him again with a subtle movement and brought one of his hands to Hide’s hardening dick, lightly tracing his fingertip along the length, “I can’t tell what you want- Won’t you tell me?”

“Kaneki-“ Hide’s hips would have bucked if Kaneki hadn’t had such a strong grip with his other hand. He tried squirming away from Kaneki’s touch- he must have still been sensitive...

“Kaneki please!” He cried out, frustrated.

“Please what?” The white haired boy dug his black nails into his friend’s hips, letting thick red drips leak from the wounds he’d made.

“Aahn!” Hide gasped and tightened around him, “Kaneki Please!” His cock was fully erect now.

Kaneki stroked it lazily- Hideyoshi was practically sobbing as he moaned and struggled before him. He leaned down to lick at the bites on Hide’s neck before whispering in his desperate friend’s ear-

“What do you want me to do, Hide?” 

His friend shuddered beneath him, hanging right on to the edge.

“Ah! Kaneki-“

Kaneki bit into his shoulder.

“Fu- agh! Fuck me!” he managed to choke out, “Please! Just fuck m-“

“AH!” Kaneki immediately started thrusting into him. 

Kaneki bit deeper into the flesh of his friend’s shoulder as he pounded into him, feeling his warmth in his mouth and around his dick. He stroked Hide’s twitching erection more forcefully, the slick precome dripping from the head made sloppy wet sounds as he ran his hand up and down. He could tell his friend was close to coming again.

“Hide,” Kaneki said into his ear “How does it feel?” He punctuated his words by thrusting harder.

“Mmm!” Hide bit back a moan. He was definitely close.

“You already came from just my hand, but you’re so hard again.” Kaneki stroked him faster as he thrust into him- he was close too.

“Can you hear all the wet sounds you’re making? Aren’t you embarrassed?”

“Ah! Kaneki-“

“Does it really feel that good- getting fucked open like this?”

“Kaneki! I-“

“Do you like when I pound into you like this?” Kaneki’s breathing was faster, his face was flushed, he was definitely close to coming.

“Hey, Hide?” Kaneki removed his hand from Hide’s hip to run it through his blonde hair, still stroking his friend’s cock with the other, “Do you want me to come inside you?”

Hide turned his flushed, teary eyed face to Kaneki’s “Please,” he whined “Kaneki- I- I’m-“

That was it; Kaneki couldn’t take Hide’s desperate, pleading expression. His dark eyes looked at him with such longing, such trust; he felt needed, accepted- That’s all Kaneki ever wanted.

He brought his lips down to crash against his friend’s and kissed him deeply as he came inside him.

“mmm!” He felt Hide tighten around him at the same moment, coating Kaneki’s hand with his come for a second time as he moaned into their kiss. 

Kaneki slowed his thrusting and his hand, but kept running his other hand through Hide’s soft yellow hair. They just laid like that for a moment, breathing heavy- covered in blood and sweat. As much as Kaneki liked the actual play, this was his favorite part. After the current came down and they let go of their roles- just the two of them, just being together and feeling each other’s heartbeat. Wrapped in the other’s warmth and listening to their breathing; This was definitely his favorite.

“Kaneki.” Hide said into his ear, “I told you it’d be okay.” Kaneki laughed while ruffling his friend’s hair as Hide pressed his face against Kaneki’s cheek, smiling his sunshine smile against his skin.

He didn’t know how, but he was lucky to have someone like Hide, lucky to have someone accept all the parts of him, to know every part of him. Kaneki really loved him.


End file.
